


Love, Foolish

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: Ash continued to dance; Freely and full of vigour as the electro-thumping tune filled his ears and possessed his very being. He’d already seen Arthur here, with the new bitch he cheated on him with. But Ash wouldn't let his ex run away that easily.





	Love, Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which song I got the title for this fic from? :)

Music, jealousy and desire thrummed in his veins as he saw them. He stared as the object of his attention stood only a meter away. The guy in question had his scarred hand on some busty redhead's breast, feeling it up like a stress ball.

He was teasing him. Insulting him. But no matter. 

Despite the scene, Ash continued to dance; Freely and full of vigour as the electro-thumping tune filled his ears and possessed his very being. He’d already seen him here, with the bitch Arthur cheated on him with. The redhead was too good for the person Arthur was.

He knew he’d seen him too, a stalling moment in the corner of his eye to where an intense gaze of lust immediately replaced it, and so the game had begun.

He tries to look disinterested, dancing around in a seductive fashion, his own hands roaming his skin, his pale flesh on fire as the skin on skin contact increased. But oh how he was interested, oh how he wanted nothing more than the taste his lips, to feel his length pressed against his insides. He knew the freak he was. Oh, he knew. He’d fought this freak before. And now he wanted to unleash him.

Only he could truly let out the fire in that lion.

The music sent him into a place of complete and utter need as lust rolled over in waves, but it never controlled him. He'd taught himself to and now he was in control of his own sexual power. He was feeling sinful, wanting to kiss him right in front of the girl he’d come with, take him in his mouth in the backrooms, or even the alleyway outside.

He knows he’s watching him. He knows he’s watching his every curve and edge move, wishing he was grinding up on him instead, wishing they were the only two there that existed and that he could take him here, in this very club. So with this information, he puts extra emphasis on his hips, letting them gyrate and sway so sensually.

He bent down and up, he wiggled his body to and fro, he breathed heavily as the air in the club smelt of the arousal centred all on him. As much as it revolted him, Ash couldn’t help but play along with those men, the stares and touches they gave him. Just a bit more and he’d have Arthur lose it.

_A bit…more._

He ground on other men, moving between different ones, none of them matter, only Arthur.

Over the hour of them both being there, he feels the precipitation, the sticky sweat building in his loose single he tossed on, his nipples stuck onto the fabric all damp with heat and sweat. The strobe lights make him feel almost invincible like he was energised by the bulbs themselves. He catches the smallest of glances from Arthur’s eyes again, intense and undressing him with his gaze. Ash had seen that look so many times – men and women alike. The outcome from tonight would be the one he wanted, he was sure of it.

He only breaks once, to get a drink from the bar to keep the fire within himself going, to keep him feeling juiced and ready for Arthur’s eventual wrath. He’s not far from him when he does; leaned against the bar at the other end. Ash takes a quick look at him through the glass, and his clamouring chest wants to run to him and fuck him where he stands.

He looks too good to pass up, his hair wild as always. A blonde mess that resembled fire. He’d told him that once in one of their lazy days in bed where they’d talk about some random things while Ash would just fondle his hair. The stupid amount of gel or lack of care the bastard would put in it was unbelievable. But very much characteristic of him - Frederick Arthur. Untamed, foolish and passionate in getting what he wants. He’d become so enticing. So unforgettable. His eyes so entrancing and wandering over his form.

_Look at me. **Want** me. You know you do._

Finishing his shot and his head in a daze from the alcohol, Ash slowly makes his way over to Arthur, a sly smile on his lips.

He needed to feel him devouring his body in every way humanly possible. He needed to feel him inside him, them both pressed against a wall, against a glass window, _anything..._

Ash makes direct eye contact with him, and he’s almost daring him to come closer. He wants him to, he’s aching for him – he can see it. His heart is hammering in his chest like he’s run a marathon, the breaths in his lungs struggling for an outlet.

He moves in slowly, the sluttiest part of himself engaged as he moves with the music, dancing with some random junkie next to him, grinding with purpose. The smell of arousal. The feeling of an enraged possesive glare. He knows he’s hard for him, knows he’s desperate to taste him after so long. The girl was trying so hard to get Arthur to pay attention to him, but his gaze was stuck on Ash alone. He could feel his gaze sear so hotly on his body, on his eyes, his lips…

_That’s it. Come on._

But he can’t give the game over to him in such an easy turn of events, he needs to make him work for it.

He bumped into some guy intentionally, making sure that his ass made contact with the passerby’s hand. Perfect, the guy looked down at him hungrily. He met Ash’s cheeky smile with a suggestive one of his own. Ash winked and led the man’s hand around his waist, a blush evident on the man’s face.

Arthur saw their shared interaction as his grip on his glass deepened.

Ash revelled in the jealousy in his eyes.

_This is what you’re missing out on you lying fuck._

Ash gave the man a brief kiss before pushing him and beckoning the other guys on the dance floor. The guys he’s grinding on backs it up into his ass and so forth, there’s a sudden frenzy where a random guy thinks he’s found his luck, but he pushes him away for another guy, all to make the one he wants jealous.

He could see the girl was getting more irritated by the second, as Arthur continued to ignore her for him.

All it would take would be one little word, one magical word to him and he’ll be his. But despite his permanent stare, Arthur was surprisingly stoic, their eyes constantly connecting as he’s within a few yards of him. Sipping his drink by the bar, holding onto his drink ever so tightly.

When he finally made his way to the bar, just next to the couple, Arthur pushes the girl away from him and extends a hand longingly to Ash.

“So indecisive ain’t he?” Ash asks the girl while giving her a sorry glance.

The shock and upset on her face prevalent. Meanwhile, Ash grabbed hold of the hand and found himself being hugged to that familiar firm chest he missed so much. He can feel his hard length, it’s making him crazy.

“Arthur?!” She yells angrily, walking to try pry Ash from his arms, only to be met with two glares.

“Beat it. You had your time, we’re through.” Arthur spat.

Despite the triumphant content he feels in his chest at that very moment, Ash felt a pang of sorrow for her, who’s tears begin to stream down her face, so he notions to her.

“Hey, girl.” She looked up from her tears.

Arthur looked at him confusedly.

Ash points to a guy gazing at them from the dance floor, “That guy I felt his junk up ealier. It's pretty big. Go for it. Much bigger than this bastard's one.”

"HEY." Arthur growled at the insult, but the girl locked her gaze the man in question for a moment, considering Ash's words.

And as heartbroken as she was a second ago, the girl quickly wiped her tears before gripping the aforementioned man by his arm and dragging him towards the back of the club.

“Well…um.” Arthur tried to find words in this situation. His woman had left him, and now here he was, with the one he longed for in his arms. The one he’d wronged.

“They ain’t loyal Arthur….but I am.” Ash turned to look at Arthur’s eyes, deep as if trying to drown him in his gaze, in the love he had for him.

“Ash-” Ash pressed a finger to his lips to stop his retort.

“Shut up and make it up to me back home.” Ash snapped.

...........

He runs his hands over his chest, feeling the strength in his muscles as he does. He’s whispering in his ears that no girl (or anyone for that matter) is nothing compared to his perfect ass and he knows it.

Ash could feel his hard length, it’s making him crazy.

The heat and haze of their shared room fills Ash with nostalgia and a feeling of lust he knew very well. Arthur was his drug. One touch and the intoxication is instant. Whatever he wants to do is what they will do and there isn't a thing he can do to stop him in this moment - not that he'd want to. Just his scent sends him into a heady trance, one that won’t end until their finish.

But there’s a part of Ash that wants Arthur to give him the control. He wants to drive him crazy, he wants to make him beg for mercy because he felt so much better than the other’s he took to bed. He’d make him plead for a moment to breathe.

They stop, to kiss against a wall, his fingertips are electric, they must be, for wherever they touch him, his skin tingles in a frenzy of static. As his hands move over his skin, his body has a transitory paralysis, his mind unable to process the pleasure so fast. 

Suddenly Ash’s body is off pause-mode and he pulled back for a hard kiss. Both move in an intoxicated dance of limbs, never making the exact same moves twice. They’ve been on and off lovers. Arthur was his cat-nip, Ash was his whiskey on ice. The sound of their breathing filling their ears, and the redhead and Arthur’s cheating is long forgotten.

He knows they need each other. He’s needed him since he last had him. They used to fuck in this room every day and even rode him hard on his motorcycle. Even hours after they finished, his smell still lingers on and Ash would imagine him entering him again and again. He used to do anything they could imagine for him and would do anything so that he wouldn't tire of him like he clearly had the redhead.

What a fickle, stupid and indecisive man he chose to love.

But they couldn’t move straight away, they were too consumed by one another. Their lips fit perfectly as if they were meant for each other. Moving against each other, feeling each other, he grabbed the back of Ash’s neck, growling in the kiss as he whimpered in pleasure. They were fighting for control, and both knew the control was a pendulum, swinging one way and then another.

Ash fought for a bit. He wants him, needs him, he’s desperate beyond compare and so forcefully, he rips his clothes off and his own pulls him to the bed. He could feel it between his thighs, feel it where he needs his cock. But he wanted to taste him more before that – he pulls his head down for another fulfilling kiss, his tongue tasted of liquor.

Every kiss has a raw intensity. Then before they knew how it happened, their skin moved and coiled softly together, like snakes intertwined in a mating dance.

Ash feels his hand enter from below moving fast, their tongues entwined in a kiss, and then…**there**.

He's inside. Deep inside him after so long. No vibrator would compare to the hard length that was Arthur’s shape. Ash arched his head against the pillows in ecstasy, his back arched as Arthur closed his eyes and began to thrust. With every thrust, hearing his moans timed to his body. Then all at once he stops and kisses from his nipples to his stomach, his hands light; then he's licking, using his fingers all at once, watching Ash’s reaction, feeling how his legs move, watching that perfect body writhe.

“Beg for it.”

Ash loved it when Arthur made him beg; Like he wanted him to. He just lets out a moan, unable to articulate a response. In seconds, he rams inside and fucks him harder, just long enough to intoxicate his mind with stars before stopping again to tease him.

If it's begging he wants, he's gonna have to stop long enough for Ash’s brain to start working again first. They both knew this was all power play, and Ash had taken Arthur back to initiate control once more.

"More. Give me more. Please."

Their end is close and so as they climax together, desperately clawing at one another for power, nails marking skin red, for the edge, feeling complete, he feels a feeling of relief was over him.

“Ash..”

He says his name in the softest voice, heavy with love. Their breathing slows down, their naked bodies flushed against one another, he’s in complete ecstasy. All he thinks about is his body against hers, his cum dripping down his hole, they embraced their sweating forms as they look into each other’s eyes.

“I can’t quit you can I?” Arthur asks with a sigh.

Ash moves to caress Arthur’s messy hair, bringing his head for their foreheads to touch.

“Nope. And you never will you fucker.”

“I’m…I’m sorry.” Arthur finally says between breaths. He should’ve never let Ash go. Why the hell did he ever choose someone else? He already had someone so perfect for him. And that was Ash Lynx.

“You better make it up to me starting today. Or hey, I’ll find someone else to fuck.”

“No you won’t.” Arthur growled. “I won’t let that happen.”

Ash rolls his eyes before closing the gap between their lips with a smile.

“Nah, I’m joking. I’m not like that, unlike a certain motherfucker.”

“I love you.” Arthur interrupts while kissing him deeply.

“Yeah, me too.”

And for now, that was enough for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is from TWICE’s song ‘LOVE FOOLISH’.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!  
Feel free to leave kudos and please leave a comment or two. Thanks again!


End file.
